Temprary Girlfriend
by Donner Dumott Schunard
Summary: MarkxAngel Friendship bit. Mark and Angel play pretend. It's one of those Mark reflects on Angeltype things.


1You guys must be so bored of my little nonsensical stories... but I guess something about these characters really sparks me to write. Heh. Well, hang in there.

Maybe I just am obsessed with nerdy Jewish boys and drag queens.

Who knows.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Not mine. It's faaaaake. It's liiiiies.

**Temporary Girlfriend**

**By Donna**

I know it seems weird, but for some reason, whenever I think of Angel, I think of little bits and pieces of her. I remember when she first came into the loft, dancing like she OD'ed on sugar pills and Pixie Sticks. I remember when she got into several fights with some asshole pricks and she gave them a good kick with her heels and they ran away. I remember how she had to save Collins' ass a few times because, well, let's face it. He was a lover, not a fighter. Hell, she had to save me a few times, too. My dad would probably be ashamed if I ever told him a drag queen had to save my sorry ass, but that's okay. I really don't mind.

I remember how she talked way too much. She'd babble on and on, and it got her in trouble and lead to an interesting conversation we had one day.

It was a rare moment. One that no one else was around. If I recall, Roger and Mimi went on a little date. Maureen and Joanne were trying to patch things up. Benny... well, he's always MIA. Collins had to stay late at NYU. He was grading and shit. It didn't make sense to me. He usually brought all his work home just to hang out with us or Angel. I think he planned it, because Angel and I never had any one-on-one time together up until then. So I decided to use it to my advantage. I invited her over to the loft and decided to get some film of her. I was going to probably have her come over, anyway. I didn't want something to happen to her. I didn't feel like explaining to Collins why his lover got into some kind of brawl or was lying in a street. At least I could keep watch of her.

She dressed up for some reason. I don't really know why. She just did. She wore that black wig she seemed to love a lot. She had a headband in it and she wore her makeup flawlessly. She had on this pretty red dress, black stockings, and heels. She really was a pretty girl... boy. Either one. None of us denied it.

She didn't seem as talkative. I think she was nervous. We only knew each other for about two months and, like I said, we never really talked unless we were in a group and someone was like, "Hey, Angel! Mark says this..." or vice versa.

So we sort of just sat there in the loft for a good hour. We didn't talk much. We just kind of watched each other and the sun setting. She looked a little scared. I wondered if she was scared of me. I wasn't scary... at least, I didn't think. I needed something to get her started. Once I found that I knew she couldn't shut up. Uhm... the sun... nah. Although, it was giving me lovely shots of her, that was weird. The future? No. That would conflict with her lifestyle of "no day but today" and it'd probably depress us both. Collins? Well... it didn't seem that much of a topic, either. Then I looked at her stockings.

"You always wear stockings," I said.

She snapped back into reality and made a face. "Well... yeah."

"Why?" I asked.

She rolled her head to face me. "Uhm... well... lesions."

I bit my lip. Nice job, Mark. "Oh... well... they look nice!"

"Thank you!" she said, "I don't really care enough to match them half the time... Collins pulls at them to piss me off a lot and Mimi makes fun of them... thanks for liking them!"

I nodded. "Sure! Anytime, Angel!"

That started it all.

"I got some new ones," she added, grinning, "They kinda look like the sunset... oh! Mark, can we go to the roof?"

I thought for a moment. In all my years here, I didn't really go up on the roof and do anything up there. I nodded. "Okay, Angel! Let's go!"

We ran up to the roof and sat down. She grinned this really childish grin. "This is so cool. Thank you, Mark."

She gave her hair a good flip and yelled, "Hello, everyone! Go get a good fuck before the night's up!"

I laughed. "Angel!"

Angel shrugged. "What?"

I blushed. "Not all of us have a constantly running love machine..."

She made a face of shock. "Ohmigawd... you're right... you... you don't have anyone!"

She hung her feet on the edge. "Maureen and Joanne... for the most part... are together... Mimi and Roger... for the most part... are together. I'm with Collins... Hey! Mark! Tonight I'll be your temporary girlfriend! I mean, I know you're straight, but you know, if you squint, and with the light in your eyes, I really do look like a good girl, right?"

"You always do," I said, laughing. "But okay, temporary girlfriend. I don't mind that."

We laughed loudly. Oh God... I was contemplating stopping the filming. Would Collins kill me?

She looked up for a moment and said, "Hmm... oh! Right! Uhm... c'mere!"

I came closer to the edge and let her pull me in. She grinned, putting her chin right on my hair. She laughed. "You smell good."

"Uhm... thanks?" I asked.

"Hee hee. You're welcome! Uhm... what else should we do?"

I shrugged.

She looked at the camera. "You film an awful lot with that thing, don't you?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Hmm..." she grabbed the camera. I almost freaked. "Angel, don't!"

"Oh, c'mon, temporary boyfriend!" she said, bringing it toward her face. "We know nothing of the man behind the camera... _tonight, on _Sixty Minutes, _we have film maker Mark Cohen on the release of his new movie about living with no money in the Village. I am Angel Dumott Schunard with the story!_"

"It'd be a documentary," I corrected, "You're on _Sixty Minutes_. Get it right."

"Blah, blah, blah," she mumbled, "Whatever, Mark. Okay. So, tell me, Mark. What was it like with the cast? Were they assholes that demanded bigger trailers and shit?"

"You're getting movies and documentaries confused," I corrected.

"Will you quit having a pole up your ass!" she exclaimed, "Just take in the publicity. I'm sure that Angel was a psychobitch!"

"Oh, yes, she was!" I said, playing the part, "She flirted with everyone..."

She giggled. "Oh, c'mon, it was just for fun."

She put the camera down and gave me this really sly smile.

"Yeah... fun for her," I said, "But think of the trouble the poor victims were in afterwards."

She shrugged. "Gotta take a chance."

"Only live once?" I asked.

"No day but today," she used as her own excuse.

"It covers cheating on your boyfriend?" I asked.

"I'm not... _hey_!" she squealed.

I grinned. Oh God, I was asking for it. "Okay, then. I know I am just too good for you, anyway."

Angel growled. I pissed her off. This was interesting. She grabbed me and said, "I'll show you!" and kissed me on the lips. My eyes bulged. I never, never, _never_ kissed a guy on the lips before. Oh God. I stared at her. She smiled as she broke the kiss, triumphant. "There."

"Now what did that prove?" I asked.

"Uhm... not sure..." she said, picking up the camera again. "Oh... hee hee... forgot to it off."

I screamed, "_ANGEL_!" I think Collins could hear me all the way from NYU.

Afterwards we just laughed it off. We laughed so hard that Collins found us laughing. He gulped and prayed we were still sane.

It became an inside joke with Angel and me. She's blow kisses at me when no one was looking after that. She and I became pretty good friends... no, really good friends. She was a bit of my muse after awhile. She was a risk-taker. I think everyone thought something weird happened between us, but we didn't say anything. I'm sure Collins knew. I'm positive he knew. But in true Collins fashion, he didn't say anything. I think he knew that Angel was just a little too adventurous sometimes. She was a little young and still wanted to explore. I guess she never kissed a Jewish kid before.

At first I considered taping over the incident. I mean, seriously. I didn't want anyone finding it. I wasn't ashamed, just a little shocked. I mean, it was like "Mark's first male-on-male experience... ON FILM!" But I couldn't let go of it. I have tons of film of Angel I keep in a part of my apartment that time-to-time I watch, even though she's been dead for a good ten years. My girlfriend always asks me what it is. She has every right to be suspicious. It's labeled, "Angel" for God's sake. But I don't feel like telling her just yet. I'm not embarrassed. I just don't think she deserves to see my "temporary girlfriend" just yet. I mean, I will someday. I'll show her all of my films from my early years. But the films, especially that incident on the roof, is something I want to keep. It's my inside joke with an angel in heaven. And no one is allowed to take it away from me, until she decides to blabs it to all the angels in heaven and several humans on earth.

**END, 1/17/06**


End file.
